What If
by ElsaRose01
Summary: What if the Evil Queen wasn't really evil. What if the Evil Queen was actually Snow White? How would that change their daughters' destinies? Is Raven Queen actually Apple White?
1. Betrayal

A/N- This is a play I am writing about Ever After High. I chose this title because I was wondering, "What if the Evil Queen wasn't really evil?" Hope you enjoy.

Act One

Scene 1

(PRINCE CHARMING, father of Daring, Dexter, and Darling Charming, waits impatiently in the woods.)

PC: Where is she? (Looks down at his watch) She said she'd be here.

(SNOW WHITE, mother of Raven Queen, runs up from behind a tree and embraces PRINCE CHARMING)

SW: My prince! I have long awaited this moment.

(PRINCE CHARMING looks at her, puzzled.)

PC: What ever do you mean, fair maiden?

SW: Well isn't this the part in our stories where you ask for my hand in marriage?

PC: Yes, well, about that. I... I can't marry you, Miss White. I'm... I don't love you.

SW: What!

(The EVIL QUEEN, mother of Apple White, comes out from behind a tree, looking guilty and sad, but her eyes filled with love.)

PC: I love her.

SW: Her? Isn't she the EVIL Queen? She's the one that's supposed to try to kill me so that she can be the fairest in the land. She's the one that tries to rip us apart and ruin our lives! And you _love her?_ YOU ACTUALLY LOVE HER?!

(SNOW WHITE runs off to her dorm room, crying.)

End of Scene 1


	2. Recovery

Scene 2

(SNOW WHITE sits on in her dorm room, crying. EVIL QUEEN walks in and goes to her bed.)

EQ: I... I'm sorry... It's just - -

SW: How could you?!

EQ: ... We are in love!

SW: And I was too!

(With that, SNOW WHITE runs out of the room with EVIL QUEEN following. SNOW WHITE sits on a stump in the forest.)

EQ: I'm sorry I... I just - -

SW: (in a whisper) Revenge. That's what I need. (Normally) You're so intent on becoming good, right?

EQ: Yeees...

SW: Then what do you say we switch destinies? You be Snow White and I'll be the Evil Queen. We'll announce it on Legacy Day. You sign to be me and I'll sign tobe you. Then our stories can continue. Foolproof.

EQ: (hesitantly) Um, okay.

End of Scene 2

 **A/N- Hope you guys liked it. After Legacy Day I'll refer to Snow as the Evil Queen, And the Evil Queen I will refer to as Snow. Thank you to all of my reviewers. You're the people that keep me going. Scene 3 coming soon. That will be about Legacy Day. ; D**


	3. Planning

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait. I've had a horrible case of writer's block, but I just got over it today. First, I wanted thank all of to my reviewers for their support and opinions.**

 **Also, I want to let you guys know that if you have any story suggestions feel free to PM me or leave it in a review and if I can, I'll write a one-shot and tag you in the author's note. :)**

 **Anyway, enough talking. Here's Scene 3!**

* * *

Scene 3

(SNOW WHITE and EVIL QUEEN stand behind Legacy Day stage, whispering.)

EQ: So, what's the plan again?

SW: You (points to EVIL QUEEN) turn to my mother's page and sign your name to be the next Alexandria White. I (points to herself) will turn to your mother's page and sign to be the next Melantha Queen.

EQ: That's it?

SW: Well, no. Not hexactly. You _say_ that you sign as your mom, but actually sign as mine. Same with me.

EQ: So we don't actually announce it?

SW: No. No one but us and Prince Charming can know.

EQ: How come Prince can know?

SW: Because then he knows to marry you and not me. After what he did to me, I just want to rip his head off. Why you would want to be around him, I don't know. But you're you and it's your book, not mine.

EQ: What will happen to everyone else?

SW: They'll be brainwashed, basically. Everyone will think that I was always you and you were always me.

EQ: I don't know if I should go through with this.

SW: You have to. You've already agreed to it. Plus, it's the only way I'll let you and Prince be together.

EQ: Fine. I need to prepare my speech.

(EVIL QUEEN walks away while SNOW WHITE smirks, evilly.

SW: Once they're together, I will Burn. Their. Books.

End of Scene 3

* * *

 **So... that was Scene 3. Please review. Thank you guys for everything. You're all such a blessing to me. You're what keeps me going. Again, thanks. :)**


	4. Author's Note 1

Intermission

Hello, everybody! My intermissions are basically just author's notes.

1) Thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys are amazing and inspirational. And a special thanks goes out to drakonpie250 and sashajacksonfeirce for being the first to follow my story.

2) Don't be scared to criticize my stories. I'm told I take criticism very well.

3) Please don't get offended if I don't use your suggestions. Either it's not worth it, I don't understand it, or I can't find a way to incorporate it into the story.

4) I will be starting school next month, so I probably won't be on this site everyday, so I won't be able to update as often.


	5. The School

**Hello, everyone! I am so (x1,000) sorry for waiting so (x1,000) long to update. So, instead of making a GIANT apology in an author's note, here is my apology...**

Raven Queen laid in her bed crying. As she stared up at the ceiling a tear told down her cheek. _Why won't they let me change my destiny?_ she asked herself. _Why can't I be who I want to be?_ She had just ripped her page out of the Storybook of Legends but she felt more guilty than satisfied.

All of a sudden, Apple White barged into the room.

Not noticing Raven, she shouted, "ARGH! I know she's upset but she did not have to do that. She _ripped_ her page out of the book! She's supposed to try and ruin my story but not this early!"

Wiping her tears, "Ahem. Apple." Raven said.

"RAVEN ESMARELDA QUEEN!" Apple roared. "What were you thinking?! You were such an idiot up there! How could you... Why would you... But... ARGH!" With that, Apple stormed out of the room, furious.

But Raven just stared. _Wow_ , she thought to herself. _She would make a better Evil Queen than I would._

The next day, Monday, Raven avoided speaking to Apple, but when she did have something to say, Apple promptly turned her heel and walked (more liked strutted) out of the dorm room.

"Of all the conceited, little brats!" Raven thought out loud. Raven sighed and hurried off to Chemythstry and waited for her best friend, Madeline Hatter.

"Yoo-Hoo! Hey, Raven!" Maddie exclaimed!

 **(I would have her speak Riddlish, but I don't know what "Hello" is.)**

Maddie smiled. "Silly Narrator!" She giggled.

 **(I forgot. Maddie can hear me.)**

"Of course, I can!" She said. "And it's 'Feathers and friends, together alone!' "

 **(Thank you for clarifying, Maddie. Note the sarcasm.)**

"Oh, you're hilarious!" Maddie said.

"She then returned to the conversation that she was previously engaged in!" Raven interrupted, annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry, Raven! But anyway, this weekend, I-"

"Listen up, little brats!" A Russian voice belted out from the front of the room. Raven and Maddie looked over to where they heard the sound as Raven hurried to her seat. A short man in a green coat was looking daggers at the students, his long, white beard shaking as he moved his gaze around the room. Mr. Rumplestiltskin. "Here is your class work!" He said. "Add to the vial these elements:" he began stating all different types of chemicals and paused. "And if you mess up..." He began, intentionally waiting, for effect, "An F minus." Mr. Rumplestiltskin finished, sounding menacing.

 _Oh no!_ Raven thought, terrified.

 **I'm sorry that I leave you with cliffhangers, but I love being in control, don't we all? So, anyhoo... reviews are greatly appreciated, so please click on the little blue (or if you're reading on a Kindle, like I always do, gray) and leave one! Chapter 5 to come soon!**

 **ElsaRose01**


	6. Chemythstry

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! You're welcome.**

"Um.." Raven raised her hand. "Mr. Rumplestiltskin?"

Mr. Rumplestiltskin glared at her. "What is it?" His Russian accent think with annoyance.

"I... I have to go to the restroom." She lied.

"Go!"

Raven took a deep breath and began moving. As she passed by Maddie she brushed against her, trying to get her to come with her. Maddie did nothing. Raven tried again but ended with the same result, so she tried one more time.

"Would you please stop nudging me as you pass?" Maddie whispered.

"Maddie..." Raven said, persistently, gesturing towards the door.

"Oh! I have to go, too!" She said, without raising her hand or waiting for permission as she hopped up and followed her friend.

As soon as they got into the hallway, Raven threw herself against the wall and dropped down.

"What is it?" Maddie asked, concerned.

Raven looked up at her, worried. "I didn't study this part."

Maddie giggled. "What's the matter with that?" She asked. "Mr. Rumplestiltskin has us perform experiments on parts we haven't even touched."

"But he did say to study it. I couldn't, well, didn't, because I was too consumed in crying for how horrible I made all of my 'royal' friends feel." Raven replied.

"Okay. So, why is it _so_ important that you get this one assignment correct?"

"I can't afford to make a bad grade! I have to get the Medusa Spell right!" Raven whined. "As soon as I didn't sign the Storybook of Legends, I became the leader of the Rebels. Now, people like Ashlynn and Hunter are looking toward me to show them which direction to go."

Maddie understood now. "Oh."

 **(Maddie, just cause you can hear me, I'll give you a spoiler. Tell her to use her magic to make the Medusa Spell work.)**

"Use your magic." Maddie stated, plainly.

"Okay."

…

"I am _so_ glad that worked. Now I can _sort of_ trust my magic." Raven said, relieved, as they made their way to Raven and Apple's dorm room.

Through the door, Raven heard crying. As she opened the door she saw Apple on the floor, rolled up in a ball.

"Apple?" She asked, soothingly.

She looked around their room and gasped.

"What? What happened?"

 **Cliffhangers. Horrible, aren't they? I'll probably update again this week. Maybe even tomorrow. Who knows?**

 **ElsaRose01**


	7. What Happened?

**Hello, one and all! I'm sorry that I didn't update when I said I would. When I tried to go to my account page, my browser said "503 Service Unavailable" for, like, 2 days. It was annoying. However, I have been writing that entire time, so be thankful... You're about to get a handful of chapters (like, three). Did that happen to anyone else? ...Anyhoo, because of the long(ish) wait, I'll provide a recap of the last bit of the last chapter.**

 _Through the door, Raven heard crying. As she opened the door, she saw Apple, on the floor, rolled up in a ball._

 _"Apple?" She asked, soothingly._

 _She looked around their room and gasped._

 _"What? What happened?"_

 _..._

The canopy above Apple's bed was rent all over, black spray paint was covering the walls (one piece of graffiti, above Raven's bed read this: "How can you be a leader when you don't follow your destiny? Huh?), there was trash and clutter and clothes everywhere, all of the girls' jewelry was gone and shoes were broken.

"Holy macaroni!" Maddie exclaimed as she walked into the room. "Vandalism?"

Apple stood up and sighed. "That's what it looks like. But who would ever want to vandalize _my_ property? It has to be a Rebel... Royals would never do this."

"Apple," Raven began. "It can't be a Rebel. If it were, only your side would be, you know, torn apart?

 **(It supposed to sound like a question more than a statement.)**

"Wait a splinter." Maddie demanded. "Narrator! Would you please stop doing unsensible things in your writing?! It is a declarative sentence, for Wonderland's sake! Not interrogative! It needs a period, not question mark!"

 **(Okay! Okay! Calm down, Miss Hatter! How's this?)**

"Apple," Raven began **(startled at the words that forced their way out of her mouth)**. "It can't be a Rebel. If it were, only your side would be, you know, torn apart."

 **(There; Happy now?)**

"Yes," Maddie replied. "I'm satisfied. Continue, Apple and Raven."

"It just doesn't make sense. And I'm the logic whiz. I should be able to figure this out." Apple said. "But I can't. Could there be _another_ division?"

...

From the window, Faybelle Thorn smirked at Kitty Cheshire as Kitty flashed her signature grin.

"Serves 'em right." Faybelle began. "They're always fighting."

"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "Maybe after this, they'll get along." Kitty chuckled.

 **I love writing with Maddie! She is so much fun to work with!**

 **I am taking a poll for which character I should introduce next as a main character. To vote, just leave a review, PM me or go to my profile. The one with the most votes before Wednesday, September 9, 2015** **will be introduced. Here are the nominees:**

 **Hunter Huntsman**

 **Ashlynn Ella**

 **Briar Beauty**

 **Dexter Charming**

 **So, yeah, Vote and it shall be given you. Logging out for now...**

 **ElsaRose01**


	8. The Charmatorium

**(Praise the LORD! I get 3 days off from school! WooHoo!)**

 **Hello! Here I am... again! I am so, so proud of myself for updating so much. I'm writing like crazy. But we all just want to read the story so, Voila! We left off with Kitty and Faybelle talking** **about ruining Apple and Raven's high school career. But now it's time for "dorm inspections."**

 _Bing! Bing! Interscholastic Hext Message arriving. Bing! Bing!_

Apple looked down at her MirrorPhone and read the ISH (Interscholastic Hext- pronounced as it looks... _ish_ ) to her friends.

 _All students are to meet_

 _At the Charmatorium._

 _All who do not go,_

 _Will be sent to the crematorium._

 _-Mr. Rumpelstiltskin, by order of Headmaster Milton Grimm_

"Makes sense that Mr. Rumpelstiltskin would give a threat like that." Maddie said. "But let's go. I don't want to be burned in a crematorium... Or anywhere for that matter."

...

"Welcome to the Charmatorium, everyone." Headmaster Grimm greeted. "I know as well as you do that you are all wondering why I brought you all here on such short notice."

There was a quiet rumbling of agreements emitting from the audience.

"Two students; I won't mention any names," He added, slightly annoyed. "But they came to me and suggested that we institute a Dorm Room Inspection! We agreed that if anyone is to completely fulfill their destiny... Or not fulfill their destiny," He paused and looked directly at Raven.

"Not my fault," Raven muttered after he had looked away. "My mom is the villain, not me."

"Raven," Maddie began. "Did he say 'Room Inspections?' "

Raven turned toward Maddie with a look of horror strewn across her face. "Room Inspections?!" She gulped as she pulled out her MirrorPhone. She scrolled through her contacts until she came to 'W.' She tapped Apple's name and then 'Hext.'

 _Apple,_ she typed _. Meet me in the Lifairy as soon as this is over. URGENT!_

 _Send._

 **Yes,** _ **another**_ **cliffhanger... but you probably know what the meeting is about, don't you? Logging out for now...**

 **ElsaRose01**


	9. Author's Note 2

Hey everybody! Sorry that I haven't updated lately. As most of you know, I have started school and soccer and many other multiple things that leave me with hardly any time for writing and other things that I would like to do just for the fun of it and this is undeniably a run-on sentence. Is anyone else feeling the need to go to Krispy Kreme and get a chocolate-crème filled doughnut? I am.

Back on subject... The votes are in! The character that I will introduce next is (drumroll, please)...

Actually, you know what? I don't think I'll tell you. Nah, I wouldn't let you wait... maybe. I'll let you figure it out. It's easy.

 **ytuaeb rairb**

I'll update soon... hopefully! Heh heh. ;D


	10. The Meeting

**Previously on What If...**

Raven turned toward Maddie with a look of horror strewn across her face. "Room Inspections?!" She gulped as she pulled out her MirrorPhone. She scrolled through her contacts until she came to 'W.' She tapped Apple's name and then 'Hext.'

 _Apple,_ she typed. _Meet me in the Lifairy as soon as this is over. URGENT!_

Send.

"Raven!"

"Apple!"

The girls had made it to the Lifairy and just sat down, panting.

"What is it?" Apple asked. The girls had found a table and set their backpacks down.

"Room inspections." Raven sighed.

Apple suddenly gasped. "Our... our room was vandalized." She finally got out.

"We'll have to do something about or else Headmaster Grimm will think that Briar came in and had a page-ripping party."

"What will we do?" Apple despaired.

Raven glared at her with a 'seriously' look. "We'll just... figure it out." She concluded.

"Yeah, right... they'll find something out-sure!" Faybelle snickered behind a bookshelf after the girls had left. "Or perhaps, some miraculous doing will fix all their problems!" She pulled out her phone and texted Kitty.

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I'm sorry for the short chapter, yet I am even more sorry for not updating sooner! But, where I live we just got about two inches of snow... so I gave you guys a Thanksgiving present!**

 **And for those of you who are half Canadian, and have already had their Thanksgiving, well... Happy (belated) Canadian Thanksgiving!**

 **If you would like an exclusive sneak-peak at the next chapter, make sure that you have favorited and followed and leave a review with _#WhatIf_ and tell what you think should happen! I will draw a name at random so long as you finish all of your criteria. Also, I plan on ending this fic soon, so, just letting you know!**


End file.
